Green Piece
by TitansRule
Summary: Jess comforts Don after the latest case opens some old wounds. Story #61 in my 'Kindred Spirits' series.


**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI: NY.  
****Series: 'Kindred Spirits'.  
****Spoilers: **_**Green Piece**_**; minor spoilers for **_**Charge Of This Post.**_

* * *

Green Piece

After five minutes of knocking with no answer, Jess started to get a little worried. Lindsay's promised phone-call from the airport before her flight to Montana had provided more than just an assurance that she would be careful and she couldn't help wondering if Don knew.

But Don wasn't answering the door.

Reaching up, Jess pulled the spare key out from under the flap on the top of the door frame and unlocked the door, keeping one hand on her weapon as she slipped inside. "Don?"

Her eyes swept the room in a well-practiced gaze. The apartment was dark and quiet, nothing disturbed, but she knew he was in.

Her concerns stemmed from the events of the last few days; she hadn't been involved in the investigation, but everyone had heard about it, right down to Don's interview with the neo-Nazi. Jess, as did most people, found herself wishing that he had been responsible, just so they could put him away.

Stopping in the doorway of the bedroom, Jess sighed sadly, seeing her boyfriend sat on the floor at the foot of his bed, head resting against the mattress. "Hey. I was worried."

Don didn't answer, but extended an arm to her, which she took as an invitation, slipping her shoes off and settling into his lap.

Only then did he respond, kissing her forehead and murmuring an apology for scaring her.

Jess sighed again at his wording. "I wasn't scared, Don. Just … with everything that's happened … What did he say? Elgers, I mean. When you left interrogation, you looked like you wanted to shoot him."

"No one would care." Don stated darkly. "Bastard had the nerve to ask if the vic was white or black."

Jess gritted her teeth. "Tell me you didn't answer him."

"I did." Don smirked humourlessly. "I told him she was dead."

Jess couldn't help smiling, feeling a surge of pride that he had handled the situation so calmly; something she was certain she couldn't have done. "Good for you. Is Adam okay? I heard he was …"

"He's fine." Don stated shortly.

"But you're not." Jess commented.

He didn't answer.

"Danny and Lindsay got married." Jess told him, changing the subject.

Don gaped at her. "You're kidding me."

Jess laughed. "No. Lindsay just phoned from the airport; apparently, Danny had Mac and Stella meet them at the courthouse."

"So how is this different to what we talked about when he first proposed?" Don asked.

"They got married because they love each other." Jess smiled. "Not because of the baby. Although it _did _probably have something to do with her disappearing off to Montana for the next month."

"You don't think she should go?" Don guessed.

"Honestly? No." Jess shook her head. "I mean, I'm not saying anything to Danny, but what if the baby's premature? He'll miss it."

Don sighed. "I'm with you, Jess. I don't know why he doesn't just go with her."

"They all gave up their vacation time to keep Adam at the lab." Jess told him. "It took a lot of working just to get Lindsay the time off. You hungry?"

"I already ate." Don answered. "You?"

"Same." Jess stood up. "Time for bed?"

Don nodded, and their next movements were conducted in silence, with the well-practiced fluidity of a long-term couple; without prompting, he pulled his shirt off and tossed it to her as she changed, catching it without needing to look.

Jess wasn't stupid; she knew there was something wrong, but she bided her time, waiting until the lights were out and she was curled against his side, a soft hand resting on his scar, before she brought it up. "You're not fine."

Don sighed, his hand moving to cover hers. "I don't like bombs, Jess. That's all. I never told anyone, but I remember being in that building after the bomb went off."

Jess could almost feel him begin to shut her out and turned her head to press a kiss against his shoulder, silently urging him to confide in her.

"I wouldn't mind." Don whispered, pulling her hand up away from the soft markings. "But I have this constant reminder that I almost died."

"You also have a constant reminder that you lived." Jess pointed out quietly, but couldn't stop the shudder that went through her at the thought.

He must have felt her shivering, because his arm tightened around her waist. "It still amazes me that you can even look at it."

"I told you why." Jess responded warily.

"The first woman who saw me shirtless after the bomb suddenly remembered that she needed to wash her hair and left." Don stated bluntly.

"The first guy I dated after I joined the Academy found out I was a cop and ran away." Jess returned, trying to get a smile. It didn't work. "Don, the first time I saw you shirtless, was three weeks after you left the hospital in the locker room. And I promise you, that was the last thing on my mind."

"Oh?" Don turned his head to look at her. "What was the first thing on your mind?"

Jess smirked. "Mainly the best way to keep from jumping you."

Much to her relief, Don chuckled and his grip on her hand loosened. "I wouldn't have complained, Detective."

"I'm sure you wouldn't." Jess said primly. "But I have a reputation to uphold."

Don's smile widened. "Of course you do."

Noticing a glimmer of resentment still present behind his eyes, Jess leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to his scar, hearing his intake of breath. "I know you hate it." She murmured against the marred skin. "But I love it. It means you're still here." The last part was whispered under her breath, but he heard her anyway.

"Jess …"

Jess moved back up his body, her head returning to its customary place on his chest. His hand cupped her cheek and tilted her face up, so he could kiss her softly.

When he pulled away, he didn't release her, keeping her gaze locked with his.

"Jess," he repeated quietly, "I'm not going anywhere."

**

* * *

AN: Please review!**


End file.
